


Stingue Drabbles

by TheDarkGodMogar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Make Outs, Mistletoe, Snowball Fight, sting x rogue, stingue, tags to be updated as i post more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkGodMogar/pseuds/TheDarkGodMogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some stingue drabbles I'm writing to try and get over my writing slump. So far it's only fluff, but some angst might worm it's way in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snowball Fight

Sting was a dead man.

He really, _really_ should have known better than to pick a fight with Rogue: a self-proclaimed ‘warrior of darkness’. But Rogue had been ignoring him the past two days for a reason that Sting couldn’t figure out and what better way to get someone’s attention than to throw a snowball at their head?

Sting thought it had been the best idea he ever had. Until Rogue had turned to look at him with pure murder in his eyes

. Rogue stalked towards Sting, his cloak flapping in the breeze and the hardly controlled rage in his face making this situation even scarier. Sting squeaked – as in actually _squeaked_ like a goddamn mouse- and did the one thing any reasonable human being would do in a situation like this.

He threw another snowball.


	2. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sting really fucking loves mistletoe. Rogue doesn't mind it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stingue make outs are a yes.

Sting absolutely adores Christmas. He loves the sparkling lights, the strong smell of peppermint drifting through the chilly breeze, the music and carols sung by children and adults alike, and the snow that blanketed the ground in a pure white canvas, its brightness rivaling his own magic. He loves having an excuse to spend time with his family and all the little traditions that came with the holidays: opening presents, decorating the tree and the town alike, and baking cookies, all with the people you love most. But the one thing he loves the most of the holidays is mistletoe.

He hangs the small plant _everywhere._ Minerva won’t let him hang it in the guild, so he puts it all over the home he and Rogue share. Rogue can’t even enter a room without Sting demanding a kiss because “you walked under the mistletoe, Rogue. It’s tradition!”

Not that Rogue was complaining. He enjoyed these small holiday traditions just as much as he enjoyed kissing Sting. Not to mention having an excuse to have an impromptu make-out session almost every time he entered a room with Sting was a nice bonus.

Rogue was standing in the doorway, preparing to go to the guild for the day when Sting called out to him, running into the entryway of their apartment.

“Rogue, wait! You forgot something!”

Rogue turned and raised an eyebrow, but before he could ask what he had forgotten, a pair of lips were pressed insistently on his own. Rogue melted into the kiss at first, instincts taking over. His wove his arms around Sting’s neck and pulled him closer, Sting humming appreciation against his lips. But then Rogue pulled away and Sting tried to chase after him, whining when he couldn’t reach and turning his attention to Rogue’s neck instead, licking and sucking lightly at the skin there.

Rogue moaned, eyelashes fluttering, but he pushed all that away as he gasped out, “Sting, we can’t. Not right now. We have…mmm…We have work to do….”

Rogue could feel Sting’s smirk against his neck, the words whispered against his skin, sending shivers down his spine. “It’s tradition, Rogue. You’re under the mistletoe.”

Sting nipped at Rogue’s neck and Rogue bit back a moan, already feeling his resolve starting to crumble. He glanced up at the doorframe, thoughts syrupy slow with pleasure. Sure enough, another goddamn mistletoe was hanging above them, and with Sting’s hands roaming over his chest and those teeth nipping at his neck, Rogue couldn’t bring himself to argue.

You can’t go against tradition, after all.


	3. I'm in love with you and I'm terrfied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff fluff fluff fluff

_“I’m in love with you and I’m terrified!”_ **  
**

Rogue looked like he instantly regretted saying the words, putting his hand over his mouth and taking a step back as if that would erase everything he just said. Sting could just stare, those wide blue eyes locking on Rogue with complete and utter shock. If Rogue had been in his right mind, he would’ve been able to see that shock was the only thing there: no anger, no hatred, no disgust, like Rogue thought there would be. 

Rogue didn’t even realize he had said the words until they had left his mouth. He didn’t understand _why_ he had said them in the first place. Sting had just been so _goddamn annoying_ , wondering and _demanding_ Rogue to tell him why he had been ignoring his partner. Rogue had tried to keep his cool, but then Sting wouldn’t listen to him and the words just…slipped out. 

“I…I’m sorry… I didn’t… I should go…” Rogue turned to leave, cheeks flaming and tears in his eyes. He _needed_ to leave. He couldn’t bare to look at Sting and see the disgust that he _knew_ would be in those beautiful blue eyes that he loved so dearly. But then a hand clamped down on his arm, dragging him back and turning him around, and suddenly he was in the circle of Sting’s arms and Sting was kissing him.

Sting’s lips were surprisingly soft on his. When Rogue had imagined this happening, Sting’s lips had always been chapped and rough, like his hands. But they were still firm. Sting kissed him with a desperation that practically begged him to stay and never leave. It lit a fire inside Rogue, making him feel dizzy and faint as he wrapped his arms around Sting’s neck and kissed him back with everything he had.

Rogue was still reeling when Sting pulled back, but he was pleased to note that those blue eyes were clouded over. It was when Sting leaned their foreheads together, hot breath hitting his face in short gusts, that Rogue finally realized what had happened.

Sting kissed him. He _kissed his best friend_. Rogue had confessed his love for Sting and _Sting kissed him._

“S-Sting…?” Rogue whispered, voice faint with disbelief and a slight fear that, even now, Sting might push him away, say he regretted the kiss and never speak to Rogue again. Rogue wasn’t sure he could take it if that were the case, and he was already starting to pull away from Sting.

But Sting wouldn’t let him; his arms tightened around Rogue’s waist, pulling him closer, so that Rogue could feel Sting’s heart beat at a stuttering pace through their clothes.

“Why were you so terrified to tell me?” Sting’s voice was low and soothing, and Rogue  felt a shiver go down his spine.

“B-Because I-” Rogue stammered, feeling tears start to fill his eyes. Whether they were tears of happiness or embarrassment, he could not say. “You… We’re partners and I… I didn’t want to do anything to scare you away.” He could see Sting open his mouth to reply, but Rogue cut him off, the words coming out of him in a rush. “A-And you’re light and sunshine and I’m nothing but darkness. You…you deserve so much better than me. I’ll only serve to hurt you…t-to dim your light and I can’t… I won’t do that to you.” **  
**

Sting was silent for a moment, one hand roaming over Rogue’s back in soothing circles. Rogue hadn’t even realized he had been crying until Sting brushed the tears away with a thumb, cupping the shadow dragon’s cheek in his hand.

“You dummy,” Sting admonished fondly. “You could never hurt me. We’re the Twin Dragons. Don’t you know we’re stronger together?” Sting smiled, and Rogue felt all his worries and doubts burn away under its radiance. “You should have told me. I would’ve done this sooner.”

Sting kissed him again, but this time it was soft and gentle, speaking more of love than heated urgency. Rogue melted into the kiss, pulling Sting closer and threading his fingers through his spiky hair. He felt everything he needed to know through that kiss; that Sting loved him, that Sting would never leave him, would always be his light whenever he needed it, and that he had absolutely nothing to be afraid of.


	4. an AU of some kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look ok I know it's been like...almost a year since I've updated and I feel bad but i just cANT finish anything and i hate it.   
> Anyways have this drabble of some mafia/assassin au i might write at some point

“Look… I know I tried to kill you last week but I really need a date for my brother’s wedding or else I’ll never hear the end of it!”

 

Rogue stares at the blond on their doorstep with a blank expression. Sting’s baby blue eyes are wide and pleading, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout even Rogue has to admit is adorable. But that still doesn’t stop them from slamming the door in Sting’s face.

 

“Wait, Rogue!” They can hear Sting’s voice through the door, whiny and awfully grating to the ears. “C’mon, please! I swear this isn’t a set up! Just hear me out!”

 

Nothing. The door doesn’t move. Sting isn’t even sure if Rogue is still in there. They could be on the roof looking down at Sting through a sniper rifle by this point.  _ Not that they’d actually be able to hit me,  _ Sting thinks. 

 

The relationship Sting and Rogue have is… pretty damn weird, to say the least. They’re both hired guns for two different mob bosses. There’s been multiple times where they’ve been ordered to kill each other, but every mission Sting always ends up flirting too much to actually get either of their jobs done. It’s not exactly Sting’s fault his target is so hot, and despite Rogue’s annoyance whenever they see him, Sting’s sure Rogue actually likes him.

 

Though, going to his target’s-slash-assassin's house and trying to invite them to his little brother’s wedding may not have been the best idea in the world. 


End file.
